Dog Fight: The Opponents
by Fox Muffin
Summary: Krycek and Mulder are partners, some pizza, a hotel room and lust can make ANYTHNG happen. SLASH!


Title: Dog Fight, Part I: The Opponents  
>Author: Fox Muffin<br>Pairing(s): Mulder/Krycek  
>Rating: NC-17<br>Warning: M/M relationship and sex, and spoilers for Duane Barry and Ascension  
>Summary: Alex and Mulder are partners, some serious lust, pizza and a hotel room can do some strong things…<p>

Authors Note: I know this isn't how they met and a lot of other stuff is messed up too…and I know Alex doesn't have black hair…its more sable…but still…and I have nothing against pit bulls, I love them to death. And I do not approve of dog fights, I hate dog fighting. It's the sickest thing ever. I just couldn't think of a better name for this fic…. The way Mulder and Krycek go at it all the time, it makes me think…of two dogs fighting. Wanting to win, and not giving up when the other had submitted. Eh this is getting long…  
>Disclaimer: Not mine sadly; I've just abducted them for the weekend, I'll give them back to Chris Carter on Monday…maybe.<p>

Feedback: yes please! I love feedback! I thrive off feedback…and away we go!

**Doggett POV**

"'Scuse me?" I felt someone tug at the sleeve of my suit.

I glanced over and saw a young man; he had green eyes, black hair, and was wearing a light grey suit.

"Uhm…yes?" I asked, confused.

"Can you tell me how to get to Fox Mulder's office?"

"Spooky Mulder?" I smirked.

He laughed, "yes, him."

"He's in the basement, because he's too…_spooky _to be around the normal agents, why are you looking for him anyway?"

He looked embarrassed, "I'm…his new partner…"

My jaw dropped, "but you…you look so _normal_."

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "yeah…but I'm new here…"

"Fresh from Quantico?"

He sighed, dropping his hand back to his side, "well not really…I've been here for a couple of months…but I've just been fetching coffee…doing paperwork…all that crap…the stuff the big shot agents don't want to do…"

"So they're putting you in the basement with Mulder?"

"Yup…in the basement…on the X-Files…with spooky Mulder…great…"

I laughed, "what's your name anyway?"

"Krycek, Alexei Krycek…"

"Alexei?"

He sighed and nodded, "Russian , I was named after my grandfather…"

"Alexei? Do people ever give you a hard time about that?"

"Well…technically I go by Alex…"

I nodded, "ahh…now I get it, Alex. That makes sense…"

He laughed lightly, "well…Alexei sounds…feminine…and too Russian"

"Alexei," I stretched it out, smirking.

He grinned, "Well not the way you say it."

He was actually pretty handsome, when he wasn't sulking, he just looked adorable then. The thought startled me, he was a _man_, not a woman.

"Uhm…right the basement?" I mumbled, looking away from him.

"Oh…yeah! Thanks…most of the other agents have been ignoring me…"

"It's a dog eat dog world here…"

He sighed, "well then I'm going to get snarfed down like cookies and milk…"

I didn't answer his remark simply said, "the basement's this way…"

When we arrived there he smiled at me, "thank you agent…?"

"Doggett, John Doggett, nice to me you agent Krycek, and your welcome," I turned and left the basement, it really was a shame. Alexei Krycek was very good looking…he would have made an interesting partner…

**Mulder POV**

"Damn…" I growled, I really hated that they had separated me and Scully, it literally sucked. There was no one to contradict my 'crazy theories' as she called them. I slammed my fist down on the desk with a growl; I hated being cooped up here like some psychopath!

"Uhm…excuse me?" a scared voice whispered from the door.

I looked up and almost did a double take, standing there was a slender, raven haired, emerald eyed beauty. High cheekbones, lightly tanned skin, absolutely breathtaking…and…male.

"H-hello…" he stammered, "I'm…I'm…-"

"Forget your name?" I quipped, smirking at him.

He looked at the floor, "my name is Alexei Krycek…I don't know if you got the memo or not…"

"What memo?"

"Obviously not…" he mumbled, "they make everything so difficult!"

"Talking to yourself?"

I saw his right hand clench and he growled, "well, maybe they did send the memo and you just lost it. It looks as though it's never been cleaned, then a tornado swept through."

I smirked, "touché…now why are you here? Are they evicting me from this cozy little den so another crackpot loony can stay here? You _look _pretty sane, but then again I think I do to."

He glowered at me, "I am not a crackpot loony, I'm your new partner."

I shrugged, "I don't need a new partner."

He looked hurt, "well I didn't exactly want to be here either. They seemed to think I couldn't handle real cases."

Anger flared through me, "real cases?" I yelled, "this is a legitimate branch of the FBI! These cases are just as real as the gangbangers, hookers, murders, and everything else that goes through this damn place!"

He was practically cowering, "I'm sorry…" he whimpered.

I felt horrible now, "I…I'm very protective of the X-Files…_I'm_ sorry…"

He was staring at the floor, refusing to look up and meet my gaze, "no…I really shouldn't have said that…it was really out of line…I just…ever since I got here all I've been doing is fetching coffee and…yeah…it's been really frustrating…and I don't want to be whining so I think I'll just shut up."

I stared at him, "nah you weren't whining, I hate when other agents treat me like I'm less than them just because _I _don't work up there with them, instead I'm in this happy little basement of mine."

He raised his eyebrows, "happy?"

I grinned, "sarcasm."

He looked embarrassed, "right…yeah…"

"Well if you're my new partner then I'm going to have to tell you the rules around here."

"Rules?" he groaned.

"Come in and shut the door," I laughed.

**A few weeks later, in a dingy little motel room**

"Where are they Mulder?"

"Where are what?" I asked innocently.

Alex narrowed his eyes, "you know what…"

"No…no I don't…"

He gave me a 'I don't believe you look'.

I shrugged, "I really don't know where whatever it is, is…"

He gave me an exasperated sigh, "Mulder."

"What? I'm completely innocent…I didn't take anything."

In a mock, girly tone he said, "bitch please, I know you took my Cheerios."

I laughed, "_your_ Cheerios, what you don't believe in sharing?"

He shook his head, "no Mulder, I hate sharing. Now on a more serious note, I meant where did you put the files I was looking at?"

"Oh those, uhh…I tossed those back in the briefcase."

His eye twitched, "I'm going to kill you for that…"

"Oh really?" I smirked.

"Really…very…very soon…"

"How soon?" I smirked.

"When you least expect it…" he grinned.

I laughed, "hey I'm gonna order some pizza, you want?"

"What kind?" he began pawing through the briefcase.

"I don't know yet…what kind do you like?"

"Cheese…lots of cheese…"

"Alright, one cheese and one pepperoni," I picked up the phone and dialed.

When I finished placing the order I glanced over at Alex, he was sitting cross legged, flipping through one of the folders. I frowned when he bent a bit and I realized I could see every one of his vertebrae very clearly.

"Alex…" I said standing, and walking to him.

"Hmm?" he didn't look up.

"Alex," I repeated.

"Hmm?" he sounded a bit annoyed now, but he looked up, I dropped down next to him and took the file from him.

"Heey…I was looking at that!" he whined, trying to grab it.

I switched it to my right hand, and stretched it away from him.

He let out a short exasperated sigh, and then threw himself across my lap trying to get it. I was so surprised that I almost dropped the file, but came back to my sense when he grabbed it.

"Uh uh," I laughed, pulling it away from him again.

He let out a little growl, he sat up, but now he was more or less sitting in my lap, I held the file up above my head.

"Mulder!" he whined, "give it back!"

"I didn't hear please," I taunted.

He practically tackled me, and we both fell, him on top of me. We lay there staring at each other for a few moments, I was marveling at just how beautiful his eyes were, how full his lips were and I wondered what they would taste like…what would Alex taste like! Why was I thinking like this! He's my partner! He's who I work with! He's a he!

He seemed to notice me staring at him, "what? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like…" I cleared my throat, my voice had sounded weak. And I felt weak…

"Really intense, like you were thinking very hard about something…" he mumbled.

I shrugged, "keeping this file away from you?"

He stared at me for a minute, before practically jumping off me, "right…"

"Where are you going?" even to me I sounded needy.

"Taking a shower…I need one after everything that's happened today…" he walked to the bathroom, closed, and locked the door behind him.

I stood, then sank onto the bed, "but I want you to stay in here with me…" I whispered, as I heard the water turn on.

_ I wonder what his lips would have felt like…probably soft and sweet…probably like the light tickles from a butterfly's wings…what's wrong with me? He's a man! Albeit an absolutely beautiful one at that…I bet his hair is softer than the glossy raven feathers it looks like…and his eyes are like emeralds sparkling in the sunlight…his emerald eyes framed by long, thick dark lashes…so beautiful…_

A sharp knock on the door, startled me from my thoughts, I stood clumsily and walked to the door. Opening it I saw a gawky teenage boy with bad acne, holding two boxes of pizza.

"Oh hey, thanks, let me just go grab my wallet." I said walking to the table, grabbing it and walking back to the door.

"How much?" I asked.

"Twenty-four ninety-eight," he answered.

I pulled out a twenty, a five and a one, and then handed them to him.

"This is twenty-six…" he said slowly.

I shrugged, "keep it…I don't care."

He grinned, "Thanks man, best tip I ever got!" he then handed me the boxes, and left.

I grabbed the one labeled pepperoni, carefully setting Alex's on the table, and hopped onto one of the beds. I flung the top off, grabbed a slice and began eating.

Pure. Heaven.

"I smell pizza," I glanced up and practically choked. Alex's hair was still wet, and the water droplets were slowly streaming down his jaw, neck and the part of his chest I could see. He was wearing a tight, white undershirt and green plaid pajama bottoms, which were a bit long on him. He had never looked so innocent, sexy and desirable in the short time I had known him.

He noticed me staring at him, "again with the intense look Mulder…"

"Eat your pizza…" I mumbled.

He shrugged, grabbed the box and flung himself down next to me; he opened the lid of the box and grabbed a piece of his pizza.

He took a bite a sighed, "mmm…pure bliss…this is sooo good…"

I laughed, "Alex Krycek! The only guy who can orgasm from eating pizza."

He laughed as well, "shut up, this is _damn good _pizza."

I grinned, "I know…"

He took another bite, "damn…" he sighed.

I glanced at him and felt my heart clench, and a bit of lust stirring deep in my stomach. His eyes were closed, and he was currently licking some melted cheese off of his bottom lip. I couldn't control myself anymore, I leaned over and licked the cheese off of his lips. God…they were just as soft, softer!, than I thought they would be…but now he was staring at me, jaw dropped…

"Damn…" I whispered.

"Mulder…" he whispered slowly.

"Yes…?"

He sat up, set his half eaten slice of pizza back in the box and stared at me then murmured, "do you want to kiss me?"

I stared at him, had I really, truly heard him correctly?

"K-kiss you?" I stammered.

He blushed a bit, making him look even more innocent, and nodded.

"Kiss you?" I repeated stupidly.

He looked crushed, and I realized he thought I was rejecting him, "actually…never-"

I broke him off by grabbing him by his upper arms and hastily pressing my lips against his. He jumped a bit, seemed a bit shocked and resistant, but I simply pulled him closer, pressing my lips harder against his. After a moment he began kissing me back, his hands clenched my shirt, holding on as if for dear life. I wrapped my arms tightly around his slender waist and he moved one arm up around my neck, holding me tightly. His lips were so soft and gentle…just like butterfly wings…so innocent…I felt horrible.

We pulled back and stared at each other.

"Alex…I'm sorry…I shouldn't…I shouldn't have taken advantage of you…"

"Taken advantage?" he mumbled, his eyes somewhat glazed.

I nodded, looking away from him, "I'm so sorry…"

"You shouldn't be…you think I'm very innocent…and it makes you feel bad…"

I looked back at him, he looked a bit amused.

I shrugged, "maybe you're not as innocent as you seem…but…it doesn't feel right…"

His face fell, "yeah…when you're straight acting like you're gay must be hard. Of course I wouldn't really know, but I do know it's hard to act straight when you're gay."

"Alex…"

"Don't…don't even…"

"Alex…I don't know what I feel right now…I know I like you…"

He didn't answer, simply looked down at the bed and crossed his legs.

"Alex…look at me…"

He didn't, if anything he stared even harder at the bed.

I sighed, "I don't know anything about love, or being gay…I've never been in love…and I don't even think I am gay…I've never wanted any guy before I met you…"

"But to you I'm not entirely a guy…I'm too innocent in your opinion…to feminine?"

"No!" I cried, "yes, you're looks make you seem innocent…but feminine? No not really…I think that—it's all so confusing…"

He sighed, "Yeah…I'm sure it is for you…but for me it's pretty simple."

"And…?"

He shrugged, "just another guy, one who treats me like I'm worth it, then he tries to take things further. Makes me fall in love with him, makes me think the world revolve around him, makes me see stars when he kisses me. Then he sees some," he made finger quotations, "'beautiful young woman, just his type' and I'm completely forgotten. Just someone else who I can't ever have…he sees her and suddenly realizes he isn't gay…" he looked away quickly, but not before I saw the tears in his eyes, "that I was just…a fucktoy who…never mattered in the first place…who doesn't have a heart or feelings…" he suddenly looked at me, glaring, "and I haven't felt this way about _anyone _since my last year of high school! I could make guys do anything for me in college, just by flirting…it was easy…I broke their hearts and mine didn't get another crack in it…and then I go to Quantico, same thing! Easy as anything else! Then I come here…I decide to lie low for a while, be a good little boy. Then they assign me to work with you, and I decide, 'okay Alex, keep being a good little boy' but then…I realized _who _I was working with…the man who had caught my eye on the first day I arrived…the one who I realized if I never met, I would never love…and then I did meet you! And…and I did fall in love with you! You didn't even make me! It's just the same thing…as it always is…" he hung his head miserably.

I stared at him, "that wasn't simple at all…that was kinda complicated…"

He trembled, "it's just someone else who I can't have, something else completely forbidden to me…"

"Alex…please…look at me," I begged.

He didn't, "I'll ask to be reassigned to be someone else's partner, or go back to fetching coffee, if you don't want to be near me anymore…because I understand if-"

I grabbed his chin, and hastily pressed my lips against his, he whimpered and I moaned softly. His lips were softer than satin, and sweeter than anything I'd ever tasted. He let out a little whine and pushed me away from him. I wanted to cry out from the loss.

"D-don't…don't do this to me Mulder…don't…please…"

"Do what?" I whispered, taking his slender wrists in one of my hands, stroking his right hand with the other.

He tried to pull away again, but I wouldn't let him, I simply pulled him closer to me. He looked up at me, his lips trembling, green eyes wide in fear.

"Alex…stop running away from me…I won't hurt you," I whispered, moving my hand to stroke a wet strand of hair behind his ear.

He let out a whimper, "do you promise…?"

"I do…I want you too Alex…I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in the entire world…"

He licked his lips and stared at me, moving a bit closer to me, looking confused.

"Alex?" I murmured.

"Yes, what-" I cut him off by kissing him again, he trembled but in a moment was kissing me back, his soft lips molding and moving against mine. He got one arm from my grip and wound it tightly around my waist. I let go of his other hand and he twisted his fingers through my hair, pulling me closer. I set my hands on his hips, my nails lightly digging into the thin material of his pajama pants. He moaned softly, clutching my hair tightly, soft shudders racking his body. I tentatively opened my mouth and licked at his bottom lip, he opened his mouth, his tongue mingling with mine. After a few moments I began to softly suck on the tip of his tongue, he whined and shifted a bit, as if he was trying to get more comfortable. His hand, which had been clutching my hair, dropped to my shoulder, and then my chest, then stomach, then he slid his hand under my shirt. I let out a small gasp and I felt him laugh lightly.

I pulled back, "what?"

He smirked, not answering, simply pulled me back to him, kissing me fiercely. I grabbed him, pushing him down on the bed beneath me, pressing myself against him. He pressed his hand against my chest, pushing at me.

"What?" I mumbled, nipping his bottom lip softly.

He let out another whine, "pizz…p…pizza…move…"

"What are you babbling about?"

"Move the pizza," he rolled his eyes.

I moved it and began nipping at his bottom lip again, "better?"

He twisted his fingers through my hair, "yes…" he panted.

I could feel how hard he was, but he probably wasn't as hard as I was, I was practically shaking, how many times had I dreamt about Alex? In this very position? He let out a little whine, bucking his hips against mine, to let me know that I had stopped. To this I began to suck lightly on his collarbone.

He whined, "oh…Gods…yes…"

I grazed my teeth over his collarbone and got an electric response, he shoved himself against me, the friction which was created made me let out a moan myself. In response to my moan Alex propped himself up on his elbows and gazed at me.

"What?" I asked self consciously.

He shook his head, "you've really only been with women haven't you?"

"Yes…and few at that…why? Does it show?"

He tilted his head, I suddenly noticed the reddish purple bruise on his collarbone.

"What?" he said, noticing me staring, he glanced down, then looked back up at me.

"You gave me a hickey!" he yelped.

"And?" I mumbled, lowering my head to suck at the bruise on his collarbone.

He growled and pushed me off him, "stop…now back on topic, it's obvious that you haven't been with a guy before, you're to gentle. But…you could easily have told me you've been with many women and I would believe you," he grinned, "now…about the hickey…not cool…I am going to get my revenge now." He grabbed me, pinning me down, my head now at the foot of the bed. He more or less pounced on top of me, "now…Fox…" he purred.

"Don't call me-" he cut me off by rolling his eyes and tugging my shirt off. He stared at me for a moment then mumbled something.

"What?" again I felt self conscious.

"It was Russian," he mumbled, still staring at me.

"And?"

"And I thanked God for giving me such a sexy partner."

I began rubbing the back of his leg, "can you tell me what it is so I can say that?"

He ignored me and began to lap his tongue softly over my chest and stomach.

"Ah! What are you…what…mmm…oh Gods that feels good…" I moaned, my breathing increasing as he began to move lower, lapping his tongue over my stomach and abs.

I felt him smile, and then he looked up, smirking, "did you like that Fox?"

I didn't even care that he'd called me Fox, "yes…Gods yes…" I panted.

He moved up so that he was sitting perfectly in my lap, his hands on my stomach, "really? How much?"

"So…so much…more than you would think Alex…" I propped myself up on my elbows, then I reached up and grabbed him, pulling him mere inches from me, "but I liked this better," I began to suck on his collarbone again. He moaned softly, moving so that his elbows were locked and his knees were on either side of me. I grinned and began lapping at the new bruise on his neck.

"Nnn…Fox…" he whined.

"What?" I murmured, nipping at his neck now.

"On…top…you…" he panted, completely disoriented, but I understood his meaning, grabbed him and then pinned him down beneath me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist, soft whines escaping him. With a cautious glance at him I pulled of his shirt, tossing it on the floor to join my shirt. Now I could feel his bare chest against mine, he whined and pulled me closer. I squirmed lower and began to nibble and suck on his collarbone, making him arch his back and whine in pleasure. He began clawing at my back and whining louder.

"What is it?" I murmured, pulling up some, surveying with satisfaction the three bruises on his neck and collarbone.

He whined, "stop…it's going to be really hard to hide the one on my neck and…and…"

"And what?" I murmured, lapping softly at another spot on his collarbone.

"And…it…it feels _really, really good_."

I smirked, "and you don't like that?"

"It…it makes me feel like I'm back in high school…all blushing and whining in pleasure at mere touches in the right places, from the right people…"

I looked at the spot on his collarbone, now glistening slightly from my saliva and began to suck on it. He yelped and twisted his fingers in my hair, pulling me away.

"What?" I groaned.

"Stop," he whined, "please…it makes me so embarrassed…"

"But…" I smirked, "those sounds you make are…so delicious."

He blushed a bit, looking down and away from me.

I tilted his chin up and kissed him softly, gently moving my lips against his. He sighed, grabbed me and began biting and lapping at my lower lip, then began talking, pausing to bite my lip, "how many times," bite, "do I have to tell you," bite, "that I am not a woman," bite, "and you don't need to be so damn," _hard _bite, "_gentle_?"

I shrugged, "like I said, I've never been with another man before…I'm used to women telling me to be gentle…"

"Well," he growled softly in my ear, "I'm telling you to be rough…" his voice dropped to a seductive purr which made me feel as though he was lapping his tongue over my entire body, "very…very rough…"

I moaned lightly as he began to nibble on my ear, I grabbed him and began to softly kiss his neck.

"Fox…c'mon…I'm not weak, fragile and delicate…"

"I think those all mean the same thing," I murmured, biting lightly on his neck and sucking at the soft skin.

He let out a whine, "harder…"

I didn't obey him, just kept as I was.

"Fox…" he whined again, "_please_."

"Beg," I stated.

"I don't beg!"

"Fine then," I began sucking softer than I had been.

He let out an exasperated groan, "Fox…please!"

I smiled, this was a side of Alex I had never seen, "not good enough."

"Goddammit Fox! Just….bite me harder…nnn please…please!"

I grinned, "Good enough," and bit down hard.

He let out a sharp cry and I began to soften my teeth but he snarled, "don't you dare…"

I bit down harder, and began sucking roughly on the soft skin clenched between my teeth.

"Aaah…ohhh damn…oh God…that feels so fucking good…" he panted, clawing at my back, probably leaving red marks.

After a few moments my tongue began to sting somewhat and I pulled back a bit, then began to lick the spot on his neck I had just abused. There was a dark purple bruise there now, I began to feel horrible and pulled away from him.

"Fox…stop…" he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, so that I was lying next to him on my side.

He wrapped both of his arms around one of mine, "please?"

"Well I don't really have a choice now do I?" I sighed.

"Well…no…you don't really…but…well you kinda do. You're stronger than me and could easily pull away from me…"

I didn't answer, simply tucked a lock of wet hair behind his ear, then softly stroked his face.

He leaned his face against my hand, curling closer to me, "but I would prefer if you didn't do that…"

"Didn't do what?" I whispered, starting to pull away from him.

"That…stop pulling away from me…"

"Why?"

He let out a little whine, "why did you?"

I shrugged, "because I hurt you…"

"When?"

"Just now…if you could see the bruise on your neck…"

He laughed, "that's it? C'mon Fox, that didn't hurt me at all…I…I really liked it actually…I usually hate when people give me hickeys…"

I don't know why, but I felt an extreme jolt of jealousy mixed with pride, "you usually hate it?"

He shrugged, "yeah…it usually bugs me…why?"

"I was just wondering…" I murmured.

I felt him shrug and he began to lightly kiss my neck and shoulder.

After a few moments I couldn't take it anymore, "so…a lot of people have tried to give you hickeys?"

He paused, "I knew it…"

"What?"

He sat up, bracing himself on his hands and locking his elbows, I sat up as well.

"What?" I repeated.

"You're jealous," he looked amused, his emerald eyes flitting around my face before gazing into my eyes.

I found that I couldn't lie to him, "I'm…not…_really_ jealous…as much as I am…erm…interested…"

He blinked a few times then started to laugh, "You are so jealous!"

"I am not!" I growled, but I couldn't help but smile a bit.

He grinned and laid his head on my shoulder; I gently took his hand and twisted my finger's with his. Then I frowned, "Alex you're too skinny. Your fingers are really bony and I could see every one of your vertebrae when you were hunched over those files."

"I wasn't _hunched _over the files, Fox, you make me sound like an old man."

"Don't call me that…I hate the name Fox."

"Well…would you prefer Lisitsa?"

"What does that even mean? It sounds like Lisa…" I muttered.

He grinned, and didn't answer.

"What does it mean, seriously."

He shook his head, "not telling."

"C'mon Alex! That's not-" he broke me off by pressing his soft lips against mine.

"Hush," he murmured, stroking my chest gently.

I did just as he said and fell silent, kissing him back and placing my hands on his slender hips. With a soft sigh I pulled away from him.

"What?" he said, looking miserable.

"Please promise me that you'll eat more…gain at least ten more pounds. Please? For me?"

He stared at me for a moment then muttered, "fine…"

I smiled and kissed him again, "thank you baby…"

"Baby?" he raised one eyebrow.

"What? You prefer sweetie pie? How about honey?"

He laughed, "don't get to carried away Fox, you don't wanna be giving me pet names…"

"Why not?" I murmured, softly kissing his ear, stroking some hair from his face.

He shrugged, "well…because…"

"Is this a one night stand?"

"I hope not…that would severely depress me, do you want to send me into a spiraling depression? One which I would never recover from and would forever be a depress-"

I grabbed him and kissed him roughly, "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever you say…" he murmured, tightening his arms around my waist, "but really…"

"Really what?" I groaned, rolling off him and lying next to him.

He sighed and rolled onto his stomach, looking at the TV, "never mind…"

"Tell me," I sighed, stroking his half-dry hair.

He shook his head, "no…it…it's stupid…really."

I ran my finger down his spine, "please?"

"No…and you're going to have to try harder than that if you really want me to talk."

I began softly rubbing his back, he shook his head.

"Try again…." he murmured.

After a few minutes I was about to give up, so I just began softly scratching the back of his neck, he whimpered.

I sat straight up, "I think I found it Alex," I grinned.

He didn't answer, but purred in pleasure.

"Thought so," I laughed, then stopped and pulled him into my arms.

He whined, "Why'd you stop?"

I kissed him softly, "I don't know."

He rolled his eyes and pulled me back to him, kissing me fiercely. I pushed him down onto his back and began running my hand down his slender chest and stomach. He wrapped both of his arms around my neck and one leg around my waist. I pulled away from his kisses and began nibbling on his neck, just below his jaw.

He moaned loudly, "aah…harder…"

I bit harder and began sucking on his skin again.

"Nnn…another hickey, Fox?" he panted, "you must really enjoy this…"

"I do…" I mumbled, before returning to his neck and the bruise which was forming. He twisted his fingers through my hair, soft whines of pleasure escaping him. I began rubbing his chest gently, then stroked his stomach. He whined again, and then slid his hand down my chest, leaving the other twisted in my hair. When he reached my stomach I expected him to stop, but he didn't. He grabbed the waistband of my jeans and tugged lightly. He began fiddling with the button of my jeans, got it undone and began tugging my pants off.

"Alex…" I mumbled, sitting up and pulling him with me, "what're you doing?"

"Taking off your pants? What's it look like?"

"Why…?"

He let out an exasperated sigh, "I want to know if it's boxers or briefs Mulder, what the Hell do you think?"

"Ow…don't bite my head off…" I mumbled.

He sighed again, gentler this time, "I'm sorry," he murmured.

I stayed completely still for a moment.

"Great…you're mad at me…"

Then I grabbed him, shoved him down and more or less jerked his pajama bottoms off. Then I kicked my jeans off and pinned him down, just looking at him squirming beneath me.

"Fox…" he whined, "let me go…"

I raised one eyebrow, but didn't loosen my grip.

"Please?" he whimpered.

"You…used sarcasm with me…I don't like sarcasm…" I said.

He groaned, "God, I said I was sorry!"

I shook my head, "doesn't cut it," then I bent and began licking his neck.

He whined, "aah…is this my punishment? Cuz if so…then you could do a whole lot _better_."

"Oh really?" I smirked.

"Yes. Really," he replied, raising one eyebrow.

I didn't answer, simply rolled my eyes and continued licking his neck. After a few moments I began licking down his chest, his breathing got a bit choppy, then down to his stomach, more choppy. Then I began kissing and licking his leg. After a few moments he moaned, trying to free his arms from my grip. I didn't let him go, just moved back up above him and pinned his arms on either side of him.

"Don't move…" I warned, letting him go, pulling back momentarily.

He whined and reached for me.

"Don't!" I growled, with more force this time.

He obediently dropped his arms back to his side, "okay…this is…worse…" he mumbled.

"Good, now stay completely still…"

He sighed, then suddenly laughed.

"What?" I asked warily.

"I just thought about on our first assignment how you ditched me when you told me to go get a car, and then later when I found you I told you I didn't like being ditched like a bad date."

"And?"

He gave me a sultry smirk, "I've never been a bad date."

I scoffed, "let me guess, you believe in kissing on the first date?"

He sat up in a slow, sultry way, "I believe in making out on the first date."

I raised my eyebrows as he purred, "and depending on how sexy they are, and how hot they make me, I might just believe in fucking on the first date."

"And have you?" I asked.

He grinned, "that's my little secret."

"I'll take that as a yes."

He shrugged, "fine, but I never said yes."

I felt even more jealousy, _Alex has been with other people! Of course he has…who wouldn't want to see _that _hot body? But screwing on the first date? Are you just messing with me Alex? Or have you really? I mean…could you possibly have been or even be that much of slut?_

"Mulder? What's wrong?"

I looked up at him, his emerald eyes held nothing but concern and worry.

"I…you…have you really screwed on a first date Alex? Or…were you just messing with me?"

"Well…no I haven't not really…I was kinda messing with you."

"Kind of?" I asked, giving him a pained expression.

"Well…I have had plenty of one night stands…and some that even turned into first dates…"

I stared at him, "you're kidding right?"

"Erm…no…no I'm not…actually I'm a bit oversexed."

I felt miserable and jealous…but I didn't love him! This was just…lust…

"Mulder…I…I'm sorry…"

I didn't answer him, what was this? Why couldn't I figure it out?

"I am…really…" he whispered.

I buried my face in my hands, trying to figure it out. I felt him shift, but paid no mind. This had to be…infatuation? Right…probably…but I wasn't gay…I didn't like men…well except for Alex…and there were those few times in high school and college. But I had been drunk then…so it didn't really count…did it? Even though I _had _liked it more when I was touched by a guy than a woman…but again, I'd been drunk! I groaned and sat up, the light on the right side of the room was off and Alex was curled up on the bed, back towards me, leaving me alone on this one.

I stood and walked over to him, "Alex?"

"Hmm?" even this sounded like he was trying not to cry.

"What's wrong?" I was so confused…what had happened to him?

He looked at me over his shoulder, a slightly pissed and disbelieving look.

"What?" I asked.

He shook his head and looked away from me and back at the wall.

I grabbed him and dragged him out of the bed, with him clawing and biting the whole way. Literally.

"Let me go!" he snarled, clawing my leg.

I flinched but dragged him over to my bed and dropped him on it.

He glowered at me from where he sat, I noticed that he had retrieved his pajama bottoms and white undershirt. This made me feel a bit odd, standing there in only my boxers.

"Look…" I said slowly, "I don't know what I did…but I'm trying to figure everything out right now…"

He mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" I asked, getting a bit irritated.

"I said, why the Hell did I even bring this up in the first place?"

I shrugged, "I don't know…you were trying to make me jealous again?"

He scoffed, "no I was just teasing you and you _obviously _got jealous, I don't even know why...it's not like this night means anything too you…"

Anger surged through me and I grabbed him, "you don't fucking know that…you…it does…it really does…"

He stared at me defiantly, "just another night with some other little fucktoy…doesn't matter who…does it?"

I tightened my grip on his upper arms, "shut up, you know that's not true."

"Oh?" he was trembling slightly, "then tell me, why does this night mean so much? And why am I any different than the other people you've fucked?"

I stared into his emerald eyes, which, along with his trembling, indicated he was on the verge of tears.

"Well!" he cried, his hands clenching into fists.

"It's different because…you're not someone I met on the street, and I _do _care about you. I trust you and wouldn't mind you sleeping in my arms."

He looked away from me, but I forced him to look back at me and continued, "I always have cared about you, since we met really…the first thing that went through my mind when I saw you was something along the lines of, there is someone beautiful in my doorway…and male. What the Hell is wrong with me? And I lied, I have been with some men before, but that was only drunken experiences in high school and college, so they don't count. And even-"

"They do count," he interrupted, "everything like that counts…everything sexual you do counts…"

"Do you also need to know that I watch porn?" I asked coldly.

"I'll lock that away for safekeeping," he answered, just as coldly.

Angrily I pulled him up onto his knees, "listen to me damnit…I didn't care about any of those guys, and I was drunk. I'm not drunk and I do care about you, so why don't you stop acting like a moody teenager?"

He glared at me, "then let go of me."

I looked at him, arms pinned to his sides, hands clenched into fists, kneeling on the bed while I stood in front of him, and let's not forget giving me a look that shot poison tipped daggers. All in all, he looked sexier and more dangerous than ever, and really, he never had looked dangerous. But now he looked like he wanted to rip my throat out.

"Let me go…" he repeated, trembling again.

I let go of one of his arms and grabbed his chin, "there, I let go of one of your arms. You should be fine now."

He snarled, "Let me go!" he placed his hand against my chest, "now."

I stared; this was an Alex I had never seen before. What happened to my timid partner? What happened to the hot, sultry minx who had just been driving me crazy? Where did this furious, if looks could kill guy come from?

I let go of him as he applied more pressure on my stomach, I raised my hands and backed away from him. He stared at me for a minute before unclenching his fist and looking away from me.

"I'm…I'm sorry Alex…" I murmured, watching him. And I really was too, I had a bad temper and…Alex had really started to piss me off…obviously I wasn't the only one who had a bad temper. Alex could look and act sweet as sugar and delicate as a butterfly, but there was another part of him as venomous and dangerous as a snake.

"Please…can you forgive me?" I asked.

His head whipped up, there were tears in his eyes, "forgive you? What the Hell is wrong with you? I should be on my knees begging you to forgive _me_…"

"Well you are on your knees…" I tried, hoping to lighten the mood.

He actually did laugh, I walked back over to him, sat next to him and pulled him into my lap.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

"Were you actually planning on shoving me? I mean…I was hanging on to you…" I asked.

"You're…avoiding the question…"

"No I need to know the answer to my question, so I can answer your question. Now, be honest."

He glowered, "yeah I was…I was pretty…well not really mad…I guess I was just really hurt…"

I raised one eyebrow, "hurt?"

He nodded, "yeah…it felt like another rejection…and I didn't, and don't, think I could really deal with another one…"

"How many times…have you been?"

He sighed, "I honestly stopped counting after about ten…"

I winced, "ouch…"

He shrugged, "you get used to it…I guess…"

"I doubt that Alex…I really doubt that a person could get used to being rejected by people who he loves or even likes. And if they don't, it's just a one night stand, it still hurts…we're entirely based on emotion, it's our ruler. Our master, and…rejection hurts like Hell…if anything…it probably gets worse."

He was still trembling and then he whispered, "yeah…it does…"

I pulled him closer against me, "and you thought I was rejecting you…"

He nodded, whimpering softly.

"But I wasn't," I tilted his head up to look at me, "I wasn't rejecting you Alex…I wanted to know why I was so jealous that you'd been with other people besides me…though of course you have…I mean…look at you!"

He raised one eyebrow, "what the Hell are you-"

"I mean Jesus Christ! You're like the hottest thing since sliced bread!"

"Sliced bread? Really?"

I shrugged, not caring how stupid he thought I was, he was smiling again, well more like smirking. But that was good enough for me.

"If you ask me, I think I'm much hotter than sliced bread, which must be kept cold. Therefore the sliced bread cannot have any steamy moments except with the toaster. And if I tried to have a steamy moment with the toaster I would wind up in the emergency room, with doctors asking me what the fuck was wrong with me! So therefore…I think sliced bread and me are equally hot."

I stared at him, "and you think I'm weird…"

He grinned, "you're the one who said I was the hottest thing since sliced bread."

I laughed, "okay, okay. But as I was saying, you are…hotter than sliced bread."

He started laughing again, "unless it's in the toaster on high!"

"Are _you _high?" I asked, laughing a bit.

He grinned then slurred in a southern accent, "Officer, I swear to drunk I'm not God…oops…I meant…uh…what we talkin' 'bout?"

I laughed, "well I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the vehicle sir."

"But Officer!" he continued in his fake accent, "I really am drunk…I mean God…tarnation, I meant sober! That's the word, sober…what you talkin' bout God? I'm not God!"

I rolled my eyes and tugged his shirt off, "bad boy…putting all your clothes back on when I spent so long getting them off…"

His eyes, still amused, sparked with lust now and he gave me a sultry look, one which made me shiver and pull him closer. He smirked as I tugged his pajama bottoms off again.

"I see our preference of underwear differs Alex, this is not a good sign," I grinned.

He rolled his eyes, "please, you're just jealous _you _don't look this good in briefs, so you wear boxers, which by the way look _delicious _on you."

"I could say the same about you, but you've already got a huge ego."

He laughed, "oh? Well…all this flattery and touching makes it bigger…"

"Are we still talking about your ego?" I raised my eyebrows.

He wrapped one arm around my neck, "I don't know…are we?"

I stared at him for a moment, then kissed him fiercely, "not a chance."

He kissed me back, just as fiercely. I licked his lips and he opened his mouth, I slipped my tongue in and began tasting him fully again. It really was wonderful, he tasted indescribably good, and also a hint of something sweet…. He whined in pleasure as I began sucking his tongue, his hips bucking up against mine.

"Now stop that…" I murmured, pressing my hand firmly on his stomach and pushing him down.

He whined but tried at the very least, but as I began sucking hungrily on his collarbone he seemed to lose that shred of self control and he bucked himself up against me again. I pressed my hand on his stomach again, "stop it or I will get rope and tie you down."

His eyes widened a bit, and he whimpered, "tie me down?"

"Yes…" I answered, wishing I hadn't said that.

He gave me another sultry eye fuck, "mmm…how inconceivably naughty…I didn't know you liked bondage."

I smirked, "why do you think I keep pinning you down?"

"Oh and here I thought it was just because you wanted to keep me from getting away."

I lapped at his neck, "not a chance, now stop shoving yourself up against me like that…"

"Why?" he whined, "it's not like I can really control it when you're doing that."

"Why? Because it's distracting! And…I'm sure you can control it you just don't want to…"

He shrugged, all seductive and tantalizing again, "well…don't lie," he shoved his hips against mine and rubbed against me, creating some lovely friction from our erections.

"You like it…a lot," he smirked, "maybe even love it. In fact…it gets you really hot for me to be acting like such a slut doesn't it? Hmm? You want me to be _your _slut don't you?"

"I don't know," I panted, "do I?"

He rubbed against me again and I moaned in pleasure, "mmm yes you do…in fact…you've probably thought about _this _when you watched your porn."

"You remembered that?" I panted.

"Yes," he shoved his hips against me once more and I let out a loud moan.

"So you think that I think about this when I watch my porn? Well…you're fucking right," I shoved his hips down onto the bed, "now stop it or I will seriously tie you down."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Mmm…yeah…you're thinking about it…what would it be like to come home to me tied up and waiting for you?"

"A lot more interesting than watching porn…"

"Hmph…but wouldn't you like that Fox? Wouldn't that be so good for you? A nice way to relieve your stress?"

I scoffed, "I'm not going to use you to relieve stress, I'm going to fuck you and make you scream and moan so loudly that the fucking people next door will know my name in a short time."

He moaned softly, "what is this? Verbal stimulation used against me?"

I smirked, "yes, not so fun is it?"

"Actually I find it incredibly hot…"

"I find you incredibly hot," I murmured, rubbing his inner thigh.

He moaned, "glad we agree…on something…"

"So…so very hot…"

"You want to know what's hot? That one time you went chasing after our suspect and when you came back you were all sweaty…" he moaned, "I had wet dreams _all _week."

The thought of him having wet dreams made me moan in turn.

He tilted his head back, "yeah…" he murmured, "you were all sweaty…and were only wearing a pair of jeans…and God…you were just touching me everywhere…and I couldn't stop moaning and whining…and…ah God…it was…so fucking sexy…nnn…"

"That same dream every night?" I had to admit, the thought of doing that to him was highly appealing.

"With a few variations, in a few you fucked me…" he raised an eyebrow.

"Was that a hint?"

"Yes, we're not getting any younger."

"Oh excuse me pops I didn't know that you were going to expire soon."

"Not worried about myself, I'm only twenty five. You're like what…sixty seven?"

"Ha ha very funny."

He grinned, "But seriously…I'm getting hornier by the second…"

I sighed, "Such a little nymphomaniac."

He smirked, "no not really, I'm not addicted to sex, or maybe I am. I don't know…am I?"

"It depends, how many times have you had sex and do you masturbate at least once a day?"

"I think I'll use my right to the Fifth Amendment on that question…" he grinned.

I stared at him, "this…isn't an infamous crime Alex…"

"It's infamous, that's all that counts."

"No it doesn't…go back to Social Studies…"

He raised his eyebrows, "fine," and made to stand up.

I shoved him down, "afterwards…"

He smirked, "yeah, that's what I thought."

I rolled my eyes and began kissing him, while rubbing his inner thigh again. He whined softly, wrapping one arm around my neck and pressing the other against my chest, he pushed me back a bit.

"What?" I panted, grazing my teeth over his ear, and smirking when he moaned quietly.

"No…no more foreplay…"

"You just want me to fuck you?"

"Well…no…because that would hurt like Hell…but I really don't like much foreplay…"

"Why not? You do foreplay before you play." I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

He gave me a pained look, "please…no puns or anything…none of your Mulder Humor."

"It has a name?"

"Yes, Mulder Humor Which I Find Incredibly Annoying At Times Like This. But we can just call it Mulder Humor for short."

I laughed, "you really are weird…"

"Why thank you, I try my best," he smirked.

"Yeah, I know," I caught his lips again and began rubbing his inner thigh again, then I moved and began biting and sucking on his neck.

He whined, " I told you…not this much foreplay!"

"Why not?" I murmured, pulling up and looking at him.

He sighed, "It's just…it drives me crazy…all of it feels like teasing not foreplay…it doesn't feel like we're getting ready for sex, it feels like I'm being taunted…"

"Taunted?" I repeated.

"Yes…taunted…"

"Alright," I murmured, pinning him down and tugging his briefs off, he whined softly, wrapping his arms around my neck and one leg around my waist. He then moved one arm and tugged my boxers off. I moaned at the sensation of being pressed against him, without anything separating us. He moved his hand in-between us and began to stroke me. I moaned loudly, burying my face in his neck and biting hard. He let out a little yelp, but began moaning afterwards. I began sucking on his neck, he kept stroking my erection and moaning, with every stroke I sucked harder on his neck. He whined loudly as I nudged his legs apart with my knee, then he whined, "lick your fingers before…"

"Uhm…what?"

"If you just fuck me its gonna hurt like Hell for me, so you need to get me ready, more foreplay, with your fingers. And you need to lick them first…you should know this…"

"Why?"

He sighed, "just do it already…"

I shrugged, licked one finger and slid it inside of him, he moaned loudly, arching his back and bucking his hips in pleasure.

"What did I tell you about that?" I murmured, slipping another finger into him.

He moaned louder, and began moving himself up and down, little whines escaping him.

I began sucking on his neck again, slipping a third finger inside of him, he moaned even louder.

"God you're noisy Alex…" I smirked.

"Sh-shut up…" he panted.

I grinned, then moved down some more and lightly began to lick his nipple, he whined even louder.

"Too much?" I teased, slipping my fingers in and out of him, while pausing to nibble in-between licks.

"No…aah…yes…nnn…feels…so good…" was the response I got.

"Do you think you're ready?" I murmured, switching to bite and lick his other nipple.

He whined again, "y-yeah…nnn…I kinda like it a bit rough…"

I pulled my fingers out and looked at him, "how do you want to do this?"

He shrugged, "up to you really…"

I took his legs and pushed them apart, settling in between them, "how's that?"

"Perfect," he murmured, pulling me back to him. After a few moments of fierce kissing I gently pushed into him. After a few moments I was halfway in and trembling. He was perfect. So hot and tight, plus I could hear him whining and begging me to continue. Just halfway in and I could come right here, but that wouldn't be fair to Alex. I finished pushing all the way in and then I waited for him to get used to it. After a moment he whined and murmured, "Oh please…please fuck me…"

I began moving slowly, more to keep my control than for him, I knew this would probably bother him. And it did, he bit my shoulder and growled, "harder…oh fuck…harder…"

I did as he said and began going harder, he was moaning so loudly, and I was to, that it was a wonder we hadn't been caught and kicked out yet.

"Nnn…oh God…aah Fox…aah, so good…so damn fucking good!" he cried.

I bit his neck and began sucking, knowing this would give him another hickey, maybe his worse one yet. He was moaning loudly and it really was driving me crazy, it felt as though every nerve in my body was on overload, and I loved it. And I loved this moment, and his body, and his moans and yelps and cries of pleasure, but most of all I loved him. I was startled by the thought and then startled as Alex growled and bit my shoulder hard. I ignored the thoughts and continued thrusting into him, he began moaning loudly again, I noticed his arms were by his sides, clenching the bed sheet in his hands. I knew I was getting close, and that I couldn't last much longer. And right before I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer Alex came. He tightened around me, and I came as well. I practically floated down, little aftershocks shaking me. I rolled off of him, then grabbed him and pulled him into my arms. He curled up in my arms, reminding me of a kitten.

"Best…orgasm…ever…" he mumbled against my chest, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"I have to agree with you on that…" I whispered, kissing him lightly.

"This better not be a one night stand…"

"Never…that would be horribly cruel to you, and would drive me insane…"

"You already are insane…" he laughed.

"On what basis?"

"If only you knew…hey Fox?"

"Hmm?" I was about to fall asleep, nothing was really making too much sense right now.

"I'm sorry…"

But I hardly heard him, soon I was asleep, a peaceful dreamless sleep, happy knowing I had Alex in my arms.

**The next morning**

"Yo wake up!" I felt something hit my head. I opened my eyes, there was Alex, half dressed in pants, and an undershirt.

I groaned, "c'mon…we're like lovers now…why do you have to wake me up like this?"

"Because I always wake you up like this," he hit me with the pillow again, "now get up!"

I groaned again, and rolled out of bed, "I call the shower…" I mumbled.

"I already took a shower, smart ass!" he laughed, throwing himself onto his bed and drying his wet hair with a towel.

"That explains the wet hair…" I muttered, closing the door behind me.

I hopped into the shower and turned the water, thinking over what had happened last night. I had sex with Alex…okay no regrets there, definitely want to do it again…but that thought…I loved him? Did I love him? I banged my head on the wall of the shower, it was all so confusing. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Mulder!"

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Phone!" was Alex's response.

"I'll be out in a second!"

"Alright…" I heard him talking on the other side of the door, probably to whoever was on the phone.

I jumped out of the shower, shut the water off, grabbed a towel, put it around my waist and opened the door. Alex handed me phone, he looked undeniably pissed off.

I gave him a curious look, he just walked outside the hotel room and shut the door.

"Hello?" I sat on the bed.

"Mulder, it's Skinner."

"Yes sir?" why couldn't it be Scully?

"Well I know you're on a case and all…but…there seems to be something urgent going on here…"

"What is it?"

"Well there seems to be a hostage situation, at a travel agency. I'm going to need both you and Agent Krycek to come down here."

"If you don't mind me asking, why sir?"

"Because…you…could probably deal with this guy better than any of us, and Agent Krycek is your partner, is he not?"

"He is…"

"Then be here, Virginia."

"Virginia?"

"Yes."

"Where in Virginia?"

"Richmond, Virginia. At the police station across the street from the travel agency."

"Alright…we'll be on our way in a few minutes."

I hung up and walked to the door, opened it and was about to speak, then noticed Alex was on his phone. He was leaning against the banister, listening to someone talk, he seemed still pissed off.

"Alex…we have to leave soon…"

He nodded, and gestured for me to go back inside, I shrugged and did.

When I had finished getting dressed I went back to check if Alex was off the phone yet. Right when I reached the door it opened. I jumped back to avoid getting hit, Alex raised one eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Who was that?" I asked, "they seemed to be pissing you off…"

"Everything pisses me off in the morning, c'mon let's go…"

"Go?"

"Richmond, Virginia. I assume Skinner filled you in?"

"Yeah…you?"

"No, he just said to give you the phone, not answer your phone, and that you and I were going to Richmond, Virginia."

"Is that what pissed you off?"

"I already told you, everything pisses me off in the morning."

"Oh…okay…"

**A few hours later in Richmond, Virginia, across from the travel agency in a police station.**

"Agent Mulder?" I looked up as an irritated looking black woman walked up to me.

"Yes?"

"Agent Lucy Kazdin," she ignored Alex, "alright this man, Duane Barry is his name. He is holding one Dr. Hakkie hostage, as well as three unlucky people in the travel agency. He has them all across the street, this man is unstable and has just escaped from a mental institute, taking Dr. Hakkie with him. He believes he has been abducted by aliens, several times. And has been in and out of mental institutions, which is why we called you."

"I…have never been in a mental institute."

Alex gave me an annoyed look, "she means because you believe in aliens, Mulder…"

"Well how do you-"

I was cut off as Agent Kazdin said, "yes that's what I meant."

I glanced at Alex, he gave me another annoyed look and went to talk to some other agent.

"Your partner?" she asked.

"Yes…"

"He seems moody…"

I shrugged, "he's been in a bad mood all day…maybe I better go talk to him."

"Well…he can deal with it. He's an adult not a teenager, we have more pressing matters here. We need you to talk to Barry, try to calm him down, make him think that he's not crazy and that you believe him. gain his trust so that he doesn't go ballistic and wind up shooting someone."

I nodded, "hand me the phone…"

She dialed the number and handed me the phone as well as a script to read, "good luck."

"For the sake of those people I hope I have good luck."

"Duane?" I said into the phone when it was picked up.

"Yeah?"  
>"This is Special Agent Fox Mulder. Look I want to try to help you."<br>"Yeah? Well, we're just sitting here waiting for, uh, travel plans."

"Just let them go, if you let them go and come out peacefully then-"

"Look agent, cut the crap, I used to be FBI and I know this whole damn routine," he slammed the phone down.

I stared at it for a moment then turned to agent Kazdin.

"Who is this guy? He's FBI isn't he?" I asked, irritated.  
>"Former FBI," she replied.<br>"And you didn't think to mention that?"  
>"He's been out of the Bureau since 1982. Institutionalized on and off for over a decade. It's beside the point."<br>"The point being that the Bureau wants to minimize its embarrassment, isn't that it? That we can police our own?" I asked, anger to starting to surge through me.  
>"They would like it done as neatly and cleanly as possible," was her response.<br>"Well you're getting off to a hell of a start."  
>"Negotiation is a process, Agent Mulder."<br>"Well if you just wanted somebody to come down and read the script you didn't have to bring me out," I replied, just feeling tired of all of this.  
>"This method has proven extremely successful in winning the hostage takers trust," she didn't seem to get it.<br>"No. No. That man is afraid. And the only way you're going to win his trust is by trying to understand what he's afraid of. Have you ever spoken to an abductee, Agent Kazdin? Heard them talk about having their brains sucked out through their nostril while being wide awake through the experience. Would you like to know what they do to a woman's ovaries?"  
>"Not particularly," she looked disgusted.<br>"Well then understand that you might have to alter your approach a little bit here."  
>"Is there anything I can do?" Alex broke in, I hadn't realized he and another agent were standing next to us the entire time.<br>"Yeah. What's your name again?" Agent Kazdin asked him.  
>"Krycek," he replied.<br>"Krycek. Have you got your notepad?"  
>"Yeah..." Alex started to take his notepad from his jacket.<br>"Grande, 2% cappuccino with vanilla. Agent Rich?"

The man who was Agent Rich shook his head, and Alex shoved his notepad back into his jacket with disgust and walked away.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Scully.

"Scully," she answered.  
>"It's me. I'm in Virginia."<br>"Yeah, I know. I've been watching it on TV. What's going on out there?"  
>"Well, what's the media saying?" I asked.<br>"That an escaped mental patient is holding four people hostage in a travel agency."  
>"What they're not telling you is that he's former FBI. Who also claims to be an alien abductee."<br>"Seriously?" she asked.  
>"Yeah, his name's Duane Barry. Look Scully, I need your help. I need you to find out what happened to him. Anything, transcripts from therapy sessions, hypnotic regressions, anything about his abduction experience," suddenly the lights went out.<br>"Mulder?"  
>"The lights just went out here."<p>

"What?"

I heard shots fired from across the street, "Scully, find it out please. And call me back. I have to go."

I grabbed the phone, placed my cell phone back into my pocket and dialed, after a few rings it picked up.

"Is everyone alright Duane?" I asked.  
>"You didn't believe me, did you?"<br>"No, I believe you. I just need you know if anybody's been shot."  
>"I guess we're going to need a doctor…" he trailed off.<p>

I hung up the phone and slammed my fist onto the table, "dammit!"

Alex looked up at me, he looked worried, "Mulder?"

I ignored him, "Kazdin, we need paramedics…one of the hostages was shot…"

"I heard," she replied, "they're on their way…"

I nodded, "alright…I'll go over there with the paramedics…"

"What if he won't let the hostage go?" she asked.

"I'll…offer myself in their place…we can only hope he'll accept."

"Mulder…" this time it was Alex.

I looked at him, "what?" I asked irritably.

He stared back at me, then, "never mind…"

"What was it?" I asked, more gently this time.

"I said never mind, it doesn't matter anymore…" he said angrily.

"Alex…"

"Agent Mulder the paramedics are here," agent Kazdin said.

I looked at him, "I'll be right back…okay?"

He turned away from me and muttered, "Good luck…"

_Alex…what's wrong?_

"Come on Agent Mulder!" Kazdin called, when I got to her she stopped me and handed me an ear piece, "so we can still talk to you, and we can hear what's going on."

I nodded, "alright," I cast one last look at Alex, but he wasn't paying me any attention.

We walked across the parking lot and towards the door to the travel agency.

"Stop right there or I'll blast everyone in here to kingdom come!" a voice yelled from inside.

"Duane?" I called, "just let us in, we aren't going to do anything to you! We just want to get the hostage that was shot…"

"I'm not letting him go!"

"What if we traded?" I called back.

"Traded what?"

"Give us the hostage to take to the hospital, and I'll take his place…"

Silence, then, "alright…come in…but don't come near me or anyone else."

I nodded at the two paramedics and we walked into the agency.

"Alright Duane…" I said slowly, "where is he?"

"There…propped up against the wall…"

The paramedics walked over to the man, lifted him onto the stretcher and wheeled him out.

Suddenly someone grabbed me and began going through my pockets, he took my cell phone, and my gun.

"Sit," I did, and soon I was tied up.

"So…you're Agent Mulder?" the man walked in front of me.

I looked him up and down, "yeah…"

"Why are you here?"

"Because we needed to get the hostage out."

He scoffed, "I meant why'd they call you?"

"Because I have a reputation."

"For what?"  
>"For believing in aliens," I responded.<p>

"You lying to me?"

"No," I replied, "I'm not."

He narrowed his eyes, "You know what it's like, Sir? It's like living with a gun to your head. And never knowing when it's going to go off."  
>"You can let the others go, Duane. Let the others go and take me."<br>"Aw, they heard you talk like that, they gonna have your ass!"  
>"I don't care about that, Duane."<br>"No. I wouldn't do that to you. Besides, Doc and I got an appointment. Ain't that right, Doc?"

Suddenly I heard Scully, "Mulder? It's Scully…I'm at the travel agency…Mulder this man is not what you think, he's delusional and is likely to act out his fantasies. Do you hear me Mulder? Do not talk to him like this, be very careful…please."

I ignored her, "tell me more Duane…"

He tensed up then began pacing, "well…its not just the aliens, the government is in on it too, they do horrible things to me…"

"Like what Duane?"

"Like…drilling holes in my teeth…I'm also fitted with implants in my teeth cavities, sinus and abdomen. That's how the aliens track me…that's why they always find me…"

I bit my lip then said, "Duane when I was younger my sister was abducted, I was completely powerless, I couldn't move. All I could think about was that I wanted to help her but I couldn't do anything…"

He whipped around, "don't you lie to me! Don't you lie to Duane Barry!"

"Mulder!" it was Scully again, "the tactical team is coming in, we're going to get you out of there, but stop talking to him! You need him to calm down!"

"Duane," I began, "I'm sorry if you think I'm lying to you, I'm not. I am telling the truth. My sister was abducted, I never saw her again…"

He stared at me for a few moments then relaxed obviously.

"Duane I just have to know…"

"Mulder, the tactical team is closing in…please just shut up…" Scully broke in.

I continued, "did you make…any of this up?"

His face turned red, "are you calling me a liar!" he screamed, "are you calling Duane Barry a liar! I am not a liar! Duane Barry is not a liar!"

"Duane…calm down…" I tried.

"Do not tell Duane Barry to calm down! I am not a liar!"  
>"Duane…why don't you go lock the door?" I suggested.<p>

He stared at me then furiously strode to the door, right when he locked it there was a bang and he fell, suddenly people swarmed in. the tactical team.

One of the men untied me, two paramedics put Barry onto a stretcher and wheeled him to the ambulance. In a few moments I found myself back at the travel agency, Scully rushed to me.

"What is wrong with you!" she cried, "I told you to stop!"

"Why did you even come down here?" I asked.

She sighed, "I called for you, Krycek answered, told me you'd traded yourself with one of the hostages…"

I glanced over at Alex, he nodded at me, then left the room.

I sighed miserably, he was still mad at me…

"Mulder…"

I looked back at Scully.

"You okay, Mulder?" she asked.

I nodded, "yeah…"

"Whatever you're feeling…you did the right thing…"

"It's just that…ah, I believe him…"

"Sometimes, when you want to believe so badly, you end up looking to hard."

I sighed, "I guess…"

"Go get a hotel room Mulder…we're going to need to examine Barry tomorrow…"

"Is he dead?"

"No…they didn't kill him, but I meant x-rays and a psychiatric evaluation…"

"Oh…kay…" I mumbled.

I walked out to the car and found Alex leaning against it, on the phone.

I gently touched his arm; he glanced at me and held up on finger.

He listened to the person on the other end for a few moments then mumbled, "yes sir…" then hit the end button and shoved his phone back into his pocket.

"Can you make us some reservations at a hotel?" I asked.

"Well…yeah…" he looked a bit reluctant.

"What is it?"

"We could be at my place in about an hour if you can hold out that long."

I looked him up and down, "sure? Why not…that sounds better anyway…"

"Okay…get in…"

I walked to the passenger side and sat down, he got in as well.

"Just to let you know…" he said, as he pulled out of the parking lot, "I speed." The car shot forward down the road and Alex smirked.

I sank down in my seat with a groan, "I was thinking maybe I could sleep for a while…"

"You can."

"Not if you're going 129 miles per hour!"

"I'm only going 120…" he replied.

I groaned again, burying my face in my hands.

"You don't like to go fast?"

"It makes me feel like I left my stomach behind…"

He laughed, "that's because all of your internal organs get pressed back from the pressure."

"I didn't want to know that…"

He laughed again, "I love the feeling…"

I groaned, "I _don't_."

"You've got to learn to live a little! Walk on the wild side…"

"I've had enough of that for one lifetime, thanks…"

"Yeah!" he crowed, "we're out of Virginia now!"

"B-but…how?"

"I already told you…I speed."

I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

"Want me to slow down?"

"Would you if I asked nicely?" I looked up hopefully.

"Not if you ask nicely," he purred, giving me a slightly sultry glance.

"Please Alex, I'm begging you…"

"Weelll…"

"Alex…" I mumbled, taking his right hand and kissing it over and over, "_please_."

He sighed softly, "If it makes you happy Fox…"

After a few moments the car had slowed to sixty per hour and I felt so relieved.

"Fox…" he murmured softly.

"Yeah?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Sleep…okay? You've had a really rough day and it's late. I'll wake you when we get to my apartment okay?"

"Do you promise not to start driving like you're in a getaway car again?"

"Whaaat?" he whined, "but it's _fun_."

"Alex…"

"Foooxx…" he purred.

"Stop…stop that…"

"Stop _what _exactly?"

"Saying my name like that…it makes me want to rip your clothes off…" I groaned, and it truly did.

"Whoa there…you're supposed to be _tired _and not thinking about ripping my clothes off."

"Baby…" I whined, "you were mad at me today…"

He sighed, "just go to sleep Fox, I'll wake you up when we get to my apartment, then we can talk and eat and shower and whatever else we need to do…"

I sighed softly and lay my head against the window, "okay…but you were still mad at me…"

"Fox…" a voice purred softly, "wake up…"

I groaned, "I'm _tired_."

"I know you are Fox baby, but that's why you have to work with me here. We need to get up to my apartment so we don't end up spending the night in this car…"

"Wouldn't mind…" I mumbled, reaching out my hands to him.

He took them in his and I pulled him on top of me, "if we stayed just like this all night…" I whispered in his ear.

He shivered lightly and pressed his soft lips against mine, "but we _can't_."

I sighed, rubbing my hands up and down his back.

"Fox…" he whined softly.

"You seem eager to get me into your apartment Alex…why is that?"

"Because I want to know what underwear you're wearing today, c'mon Fox…you really can't sleep out here…"

I slid one hand down over his ass and then down, rubbing my hand along his inner thigh. He whined softly and pushed himself up onto his knees, but since I still had one arm around him he couldn't get fully up. He squirmed out of my grip and jumped out of the car.

"Foooox…" he whined, "come on…"

I sighed and sat up, "do I have to?"

"Yes…you do…"

"Why should I? _I _was having fun in here…"

He sighed, "come on…please?"

I slid out of the car, "alright…"

He smiled sweetly, "good…and…" he gave me a sultry smirk, "you can have much more fun in my apartment…"

"Promise?" I murmured, wrapping one arm around his waist.

"Promise," he whispered nuzzling his nose against my neck.

"Then why the Hell are we still out here?"

He laughed, "_you _wanted to stay in the car!"  
>"But now I want to go inside…come on…it's cold out here…"<p>

He shook his head, mumbled something about me being insane and tugged me towards the building in front of us. We walked inside then to the elevator; he pressed the button and leaned against the wall, watching the one or two people walking around. I heard the elevator descending; we turned and, as soon as it opened, walked in. He pressed the twelfth floor button and waited. I grabbed him and pulled him against me, kissing him roughly. Alex moaned lightly and pulled me closer, whining softly and nipping at my bottom lip. We felt the elevator stop and we separated, more than a bit reluctantly. We stepped out and he pulled me towards the end of the hall.

"Second to last door…" he murmured in my ear, fumbling in his pocket for the keys, he dropped them and swore softly. I pressed against him from behind and began kissing the back of his neck, rubbing his stomach and chest through his shirt.

"Y'know…that's really not helping…" he whined.

"Want me to stop?" I asked, starting to pull away.

"Just…let me…get the door open…" he whimpered softly.

After a few more tries he got the door open and he practically jerked me inside and against him. I shut the door behind me and pushed him up against it. I pressed my lips roughly against his, rubbing my hands all over his body. He wrapped his arms around my neck, twisting his fingers through my hair and pulling me closer against him. I pushed my tongue into his mouth, tasting his sweetness again. God what was it? I knew the taste…but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Suddenly I got it.

"Almonds and honey!" I cried, pulling back.

Alex stared at me, "have you finally gone completely insane?"

"No! That's what you taste like…I was trying to figure it out, because I knew what it was, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it…and I just got it, almonds and honey…mmm nice mix…"

He raised one eyebrow, "that's weird…because I hate almonds."

"Really?"

"Yeah…I do…never liked them…"

I shrugged, "that's what you taste like…so…" I kissed him again, "why don't we stop arguing about it?"

"I wasn't arguing…I just said that it was weird…"

I gently licked the corner of his mouth then mumbled, "this must be what heaven tastes like…"

"You're so corny…" he laughed, pulling me back to him and kissing me again. I groaned lightly, rubbing my hands over him again, this _had _to be heaven. Alex was just so perfect in every way, he was beautiful in every sense of the word. And especially those _sounds _he made. They just added to how perfect he was. I pulled him closer to me; suddenly I heard a soft meow. I pulled back a bit.

"What?" he murmured.

"Did you just meow?"

"Uhm…no…" he gave me a weird look, "why would I meow…? I'm not a cat in case you haven't noticed…"

I heard the meow again, louder this time.

"Oh," he laughed, "wow…completely forgot about her…"

"Her who?"

"My cat…" he mumbled, brushing past me.

"You have a cat?"

"Yeah…she's probably hungry...I asked my neighbor to feed her while I was gone…but I don't know if she did or not. She's kind of forgetful…"

I watched as he pawed through the cabinets, grabbed a can of cat food, opened it, and scooped it into the bowl on the floor. A sleek, small, black cat run up and began eating like it hadn't eaten in days.

He sighed, "guess she didn't feed her…"

"What's her name?"

"Neighbor or cat?" he asked.

"Cat…"'

"Roxie…"

I smirked at him, "nice."

He glowered at me, "well…you can go take a shower if you want…"

"You're still mad at me…"

He sighed, "no I'm not…"

"Alex…" I mumbled, pulling him into my arms and kissing the side of his neck.

"W…what?"

"Why were you mad at me this morning?"

"I was mad at everything and everyone in general…"

I nuzzled his neck softly, "I'm sorry for snapping at you at the police station…"

He sighed, twisting his fingers through my hair, "it…it's okay…"

"No…it's not…" I murmured, licking the side of his neck now.

He moaned softly, "do you just live to drive me insane?"

"No," I replied, starting to suck softly on his skin.

"Noooo…"

"What?"

"Not _another _hickey…you _mauled _me last night…"

"If you don't stop complaining I'll _maul_ you even worse tonight…"

He moaned softly, "is that a promise?"

"Do you want it to be?" I kissed his neck softly.

"Yes…" he whispered.

"Hmm? Can't hear you, speak up baby," I began licking his neck again.

He whined, a bit louder, "yes…"

"Still can't hear you…" I bit down and began to suck roughly on his neck.

"Aah, yes!" he cried.

I smirked and kept sucking, he whined loudly and ground his hips against mine. I moaned and pulled back to look at him, he looked beautiful. His lips were slightly parted, his eyes glazed with lust, a slight blush on his cheeks, and he was panting.

"So beautiful…" I mumbled, pulling him back to me, kissing him roughly.

He moaned loudly as I began nipping at his lower lip, pulling his body closer to mine. He shrugged out of his suit jacket and pulled me closer, returning my urgent kisses. I fumbled with his tie, finally getting it off after a few moments and probably half choking him.

"Damn I hate those things…" he mumbled when I dropped his tie on the floor.

"Ties?"

"Yeah…I always feel like I've got a noose around my neck…"

"I guess half choking you while getting it off didn't really help…"

He laughed, "not too much…hey….want a tour of my house…?"

"A tour?"

"Yeah, come on," he tugged me from the doorway.

I sighed, "really baby? This can't wait?"

He smirked, still holding my hand, "this is the living room/dining room, kitchen…this is the hall…guest room…" we arrived at a closed door, "my room," he opened the door, pulling me inside and shutting the door behind us.

"Nice…much cleaner than my room…" I mumbled.

He laughed lightly, "and this is the bed, come on, see if it's more comfortable than yours…" he purred seductively in my ear. I raised my eyebrows and gave him a look.

"What?" he purred softly.

I grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed with me, kissing him roughly.

"So?" he murmured in my ear, then began licking and nibbling.

I moaned softly, "much more comfortable than my couch…"

He pulled back and raised his eyebrows at me, "you sleep on your couch?"

I nodded, "yeah."

"Nice," he smirked.

I pinned him down beneath me and tugged his pants off, then began unbuttoning his shirt. When I got his pants off I smirked.

"What?" he asked irritably.

"You're wearing boxers today…"

"I like to change it up," he shrugged one shoulder, causing his shirt to fall off that shoulder. I leaned over and began licking and biting his, now bare, left shoulder. He whined, arching his back and wrapping his right arm around me, pulling me closer. I bit down a bit harder, sucking softly on the skin. He moaned and moved his right hand to the front of my shirt then began unbuttoning it. When he did, he began rubbing his hand over my chest and stomach, then down to my cloth covered erection. I moaned and pressed against his hand, he purred softly and began stroking his hand over my cock. I bit harder on his shoulder, and he moaned again, rubbing his hand harder against me.

"Alex…Alex…" I panted softly, moving up to his ear and releasing his shoulder from my teeth.

"Nnn? Yeah?"

"Stop…you're gonna make me…"

He stopped stroking, "sorry…"

I nuzzled his neck and began kissing at the soft skin, "don't apologize baby…"

He sighed softly and began working on undoing my belt. When he got it, he undid my pants and pushed them down as far as he could, then he hooked his foot through them and pulled them the rest of the way down.

"Nice," I murmured, lapping my tongue over his neck.

I felt him shrug, "no really…" I whispered, "very sexy."

He laughed, "you're crazy…" he pulled me up and began kissing me again. After a few moments I pulled back to look at him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking a bit worried.

"You're so beautiful…"

He cocked his head, "you know…you're going to make me a femme if you don't stop calling me beautiful…"

"Isn't a femme a girl?"

"Whatever…you know what I mean…you might make me gay!" he looked mock-horrified.

I shook my head, "you're too dramatic baby…"

He sighed, "if you keep calling me baby then you're going to make a habit of it, then you'll probably call me baby in front of Skinner…wouldn't that be awkward?"

I thought about it, then grinned, "I would love to see the look on his face."

Alex raised one eyebrow, "and what do you think he would do afterwards?"

"Before or after he fired both of us for inter work relations? Not to mention gay and with my partner…then he'd probably ask what the Hell was wrong with me…"

"_I _would be asking that, and then I'd probably grab you and start kissing you…"

"If you did that then he'd probably kill us both…"

"Not me! I'll kick his bald ass."

I laughed and stroked his soft hair, "baby…"

"Hmm?"

"How did we get off topic of pulling each other's clothing off?"

"You said I was beautiful and I told you, you were going to turn me into a femme and then you said isn't a femme a girl and I said yeah but whatever, then I said you'd make me gay and you called me dramatic and-"

"I get it baby…"

He grinned and rubbed his hips up against mine, "back on topic then?"

"Hell yeah," I pinned him down and finished pulling his shirt from his shoulders, leaving us both in just our boxers. He pushed his hips up against me and began doing a sexy little bump grind against me. I panted softly and bit down on his shoulder again. He whined and arched his back up, running his hands up and down my chest and stomach.

"Nnn…aah…that feels…nnn…so…_hot_," Alex panted.

I pulled back a bit and lapped my tongue over the bite marks, "you like that baby?"

"Nnn…oh God…_yes_, I fucking love it…"

I bit him again and began sucking roughly. He moaned loudly twisting his fingers through my hair and pulling me closer.

"Baby…" I whispered, pulling back and claiming his lips.

"Yes?"

"You're so fucking beautiful and perfect…"

I saw him blush slightly, then he averted his eyes and looked down at the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, stroking his hair from his face.

"I…uhm…I'm not anywhere near perfect…and I'm not beautiful…"

"You _are _perfect, and you're right, you're not beautiful…you're fucking gorgeous…drop dead gorgeous."

He laughed lightly, "no I'm not…"

"Low self esteem baby? We can't have any of that…"

He raised an eyebrow, "and what are _you _going to do about it?"

I pinned him down, "you're gorgeous, admit it."

"Nope."

"Do it…" I began kissing from his temple to his lips, and then claimed them momentarily, "admit it."

"No…"

"Alex…" I began in a warning tone.

"Fox…" he copied my tone.

"Okay, that's it…"

"What's it?"

"You leave me no choice…"

"I'm starting to get a bit worried…"

I pinned his arms above his head and began tickling him, he practically shrieked and tried to push me off him.

"Admit it!" I kept tickling him.

"N…no! N-never!" he gasped out between laughs.

I grinned, laughing lightly, his laughter was contagious and the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard.

I kept tickling him, "I won't stop until you admit it!"

He fiercely tried to buck me off him, "stop! Christ…Fox! S…stop! Oh fuck…fuck! Stop!"  
>I smirked, "just admit that you're gorgeous and I will…"<p>

"Fine!"

"Say it…"

He glared at me, "I'm gorgeous."

I stopped tickling him, "see that wasn't so hard was it?"

He shoved me off of him and sat up, clutching his ribs and panting, "you're a jackass…you know that right?"

I sat up and wrapped my arms around him from behind, "yeah, I know."

He tilted his head back, "I'm going to get my revenge now…"

"I like it when you get revenge…it's hot."

He smirked, "then you'll really like my idea…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" he whispered, turning around and pushing me down on the bed beneath him.

I gazed up at him, "so what are you going to do?"

He reached around me and stacked some pillows, "lean against the pillow…"  
>I did as he said, "so…?"<p>

He sighed softly and laid his head on my chest for a moment then began kissing down my chest and stomach. I sighed softly and tilted my head back, closing my eyes. He kissed down to the top of my boxers then kept kissing down. My eyes flew open and I sat up, looking down at him, my eyes wide. He nuzzled the cloth covered bulge with his nose and kissed my leg softly.

"Baby…" I sighed, twisting my fingers through his hair.

"Fox…" he whispered, "I want you to enjoy this…"

"I will…but I can't unless you _do it_."

He smiled up at me, and then gently slid my boxers down over my erection. I trembled, my breathing becoming shaky.

"Fox…" he whispered softly, "Fox baby calm down…"

"It's just…it's been so long…"

He stroked my leg softly, "I know, I know…"

I tilted my head back, closing my eyes, "do it…please baby…"

He didn't reply, but I tensed as I felt him begin to place feather light kisses from the base of my cock to the tip. Then he took the head in his mouth and began to suck softly, I couldn't keep my eyes shut any longer, I pushed myself up and looked at him. I twisted my fingers through his hair, he began to suck harder, then started running his tongue over the head. He was so perfect, _this _was so perfect. His mouth was hot and wet and his tongue so skilled, it felt like he was taking me to the edge, to oblivion. Taking me right to the edge, where I wouldn't be able to stop myself, and then pulling back.

I panted softly, "oh _God _baby, this is so good…so…damn fucking good!"

I felt him smile, and he began to take me further into his mouth.

"Aah, baby…!" I cried as I felt his mouth around the base of my cock and his tongue working up and down the shaft.

"Alex…baby…" I whispered softly.

He pulled all the way up and off me and murmured, "baby…I want you to fuck my mouth…come one baby…please."

I stared at him, "w…what?"

"Please…" he whined softly, "Fox please…"

"I…okay…yes…"

He slid his mouth over my cock again and I slowly began to thrust my hips up and down while he slid his mouth up and down, going along with my rhythm. I began going harder; he kept up speed with me.

"Oh baby…" I moaned loudly, "so fucking good…"

He pulled up and his teeth grazed against my cock, this drove me over the edge, twisting my fingers through his hair I cried out as I came, the quick movements of my hips slowing until they stopped and I lay still. Alex pulled up and moved so his head was on my chest; he was licking his lips and swallowing rhythmically.

"Sorry baby…I just got…really carried away…it was so…so good," I mumbled into his hair.

He kissed my neck softly, "it's okay Fox, I wanted you to enjoy that…plus I didn't mind," he purred softly and murmured, "I kinda liked it really…"

I kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair, my eyes starting to get heavy.

"You just gonna leave me hanging here?" Alex's voice cut across my mind.

I opened one eye, "eh?"

"I'm still hard here…"

"Oh! Sorry baby, what do you want?"

"Fuck me…please…" he murmured, lapping his tongue over my chest.

I rolled him onto his back and started kissing his neck and chest, then lightly bit down on one of his nipples. He moaned and arched his back up, bucking his hips against me.

I moaned lightly, "baby…you're making me hard again…"

"Good," he purred, I bit down on his other nipple and began pinching the other one.

"Ohhh…" he moaned, "so good…"

I slid my other hand down and tugged off his boxers, moaning when our bare erections rubbed against each other.

"Fuck me…" he panted, "_please_."

I pushed his legs apart and moved in between them, kissing him softly.

"Mmm…wait," he mumbled, "in the top drawer…there's some…"

I nodded, reaching into the drawer and pulling out a white tube, "this?"

"Yeah," he purred, "give it to me…"

I handed it to him.

He opened it, and dripped the thick fluid onto his hands, then onto my cock, rubbing his hands over my cock.

I moaned loudly, "oh baby that's good!"

He gave me a sultry smirk and dripped some onto my hands, propped his legs up and squirmed closer to me, "get me ready baby…"

I slid one finger into him and began moving it in and out, he moaned loudly, his back arching up, rubbing his body roughly against mine.

"You like that baby?" I smirked.

"Ohhh…fuck…yes! More…oh baby more!" he cried.

I slipped another finger inside of him, "that good baby?"

He cried out, "so good! So fucking good! Oh fuck me now! Please…oh God Fox! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

I was completely hard again and I pushed his legs further apart, slowly pushing into him. He whined and shoved against me, so I was all the way in him.

"Fuck me…oh fuck me! Fuck me so hard that I can still feel you in me next_ week_!" he begged.

"Alright baby, just calm down a bit…"

He was panting, his eyes dark with lust, and, "please…" he whined, "fuck me…_hard_."

I pulled almost all the way out and shoved into him hard, he cried out loudly. I kept going, lightly pinching his nipples and biting at his neck.

"Christ…" he moaned, "you're just stimulating me everywhere…"

I kept pushing into him, Alex whined, rising up to meet my thrusts.

"F-Fox!" he cried, "I'm gonna come…I can't take it much long—oh baby…I can't," with a loud cry he came, and in just moments I came again. I collapsed next to him, pulling him into my arms. He lay there for a moment, and then suddenly my stomach growled.

He rolled over and eyed me, "hungry?"

I nodded, and nuzzled his neck, "but I'm even more tired…"

"Well…why don't you sleep for a while?"

"Stay with me…"

"I need a shower!" he laughed.

"Then let's shower together…" I grinned.

"We'd _never _get clean…"

"We can try…"

He sighed, "okaaay."

After a few minutes we got into the bathroom and into the shower. He turned on the water and grabbed a sponge, rubbing it gently over my body. I sighed and leaned against the wall of the shower. After about thirty minutes Alex finished and began cleaning himself off. I grabbed the sponge and began cleaning him, "you're so gorgeous…" I whispered in his ear. After about another thirty minutes we both got out of the shower and Alex grabbed a towel, starting to dry me off. When he finished I began drying him off, when we finished he murmured, "do you have clothes to wear? Or did you leave it in the car?"

"In the car…?" I mumbled.

"Okay," he purred, "let me get dressed and I'll grab your bag from the car…"

"Alright," I murmured as we walked back to the room. He pushed me onto the bed and tucked me under the covers, "stay warm baby," and walked from the room.

After a few moments he was back, he set my bag down on the bed, "here ya go, I'll go make something to eat."

I quickly got dressed and walked into the living room; Alex was standing at the stove cooking something.

Then I noticed his pajama pants.

"Alex…"

"What?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at me.

I walked up and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, "cute pajama bottoms."

He glowered at me, "shut up…"  
>"What? They really are cute; Marvel Superhero pajamas look so cute on you, especially mixed with a white v-neck tee shirt."<p>

He sighed, "I shouldn't have worn these…"

"Why? They look _so _cute."

"I just grabbed the first one's I found…"

"So, so cute…" I nuzzled his neck softly.

"I think these are my most embarrassing ones…"

"Cute as Hell…" I sighed.

He turned, "food is done…"

I grinned and nuzzled his neck, "yeah, food sounds pretty good right about now."

He grabbed two plates and scooped the food, spaghetti, onto them. We both ate quickly, he then put the dishes in the sink and we went back to the bedroom, both of us exhausted. Once in the bed we collapsed into each other's arms and fell asleep.

**The next morning.**

"Fox…answer your phone…it won't shut up…keeps ringing…" I heard Alex mumble.

I groped along the floor until I found my pants, pulled my phone from the pocket and answered.

"Mulder," I mumbled.

"Agent Mulder where the Hell have you been?" a furious Skinner yelled.

I sighed, "asleep."  
>"Well, in case you haven't heard, while you were getting your beauty sleep Barry broke out of the hospital, kidnapped Scully, oh, and several implants were found in him. where he said they would be, and he had holes drilled in his teeth. Like he said, and they couldn't have been done with the technology we have now…so I suggest you get your ass-"<p>

"You say Scully was kidnapped?" I whispered weakly.

"Yes damnit! Don't you listen to a word I say?" he yelled.

The phone slipped from my hand and hit the bed, Alex rolled over and gave me a questioning look. Then took the phone and spoke quietly to Skinner for a few moments. Then he hung up and turned to me, "come on Mulder…we need to get going…"

Everything was a blur…I vaguely remember Alex helping me get dressed, getting into the car, Alex's terrifying driving, Skinner yelling…following Barry up the mountain, leaving Alex with the Trans operator…. Having the Trans stop, climbing out, it starting again…finding Barry yelling about how the aliens had taken Scully instead of him. I remember choking him, Alex coming in and stopping me, giving me an undeniably pissed off look. Alex wanting to talk to him…Barry dying a few minutes after Alex left the room…I don't know…did I come home or not?

I borrowed Alex's car…I saw them…the unfiltered Morley's. Alex didn't, doesn't, smoke…but these were the kind that Cancer Man smoked…damn it all to Hell! Suddenly I understood…but I didn't want to…Alex had been playing with me the entire time…damn that dirty ratbastard!

_But he said he _loved _you…_

_Well he was fucking lying…_

_Maybe they were planted…_

_The Trans stopped…and Alex was with him…Alex did it…he did everything. He works for Cancer Man; it was probably his job to seduce me, to make me trust him. and I do, did, trust him. I trusted him with my life…with my heart…_

_Just talk to Skinner and Alex tomorrow, we can smooth this all out._

_There's nothing to smooth out, Alex is a liar, a bastard, a traitor, a…a ratbastard sonofabitch…I hate him…I hate him, I hate him…I love him…_

I couldn't take it anymore, I curled up, pressing my hands over my ears, "shut up, shut up, _shut up!_"

And somehow…I got Alex's car back to him.

**The next day**

I stormed into Skinner's office. I had thought long and hard last night. And I would not be swayed, Alex was a liar and a traitor. And I would gladly wring his neck…his neck…soft skin…covered in love bites…proclamations that he was mine. Damnit! No! I hate him, hate his disgusting guts. Shaking my head I walked to the secretary.

"Yes, what is it Agent Mulder?" she asked.

"I need to see him…now."

She picked up the phone and spoke with Skinner for a moment, then, "go in Agent Mulder."

I walked in, "Sir…"

He didn't look up, "no lead on Scully?"

"No Sir…"

"Then what the Hell do you want? You and Krycek get both of your asses on it!"

"Krycek is what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"What do you mean?"

"I have reason to believe that he is a double agent, pretending to work for us, but really working for Cancer Man."

I had his attention now, "tell me more…"

I spent the next hour, talking…not telling him of our relationship…but saying of how kind he had been…trying to win my trust…

He stared at me when I finished, "those are serious accusations."

"I know."

"Would you stand by them, were Agent Krycek here?"

"Bring him in," I replied.

He picked up the phone, spoke, listened, nodded, then hung up.

"What?" I asked.

"Agent Krycek didn't come in for work this morning…and his home line has been disconnected…"

I stared at him, "this proves it…Cancer Man knew that this little charade couldn't go on, that his rat had been found…"

"This proves nothing. He could be moving…"

"Yeah…to avoid getting his face kicked in." I stood and strode to the door angrily.

"Agent Mulder…" he warned.

I glanced at him.

"If Krycek really does work for Cancer Man…then don't you think he would have much better training than you do? If he trained for both the FBI and the organization Cancer Man is a part of?"

I wasn't listening, I was seeing red and my head was spinning. I was going to find Krycek, find him and kill him, slowly and painfully. Kill him for playing with my heart, for everything he had done to me…I would kill him for this pain he was inflicting, and probably not caring…I left the office.

When I got home I sat on the couch, I didn't know how to get to Krycek's apartment…there was no point…I could have asked Skinner, but again, there was no point. Krycek would be gone by now, and with his speeding, maybe even in California or something…who knows? I curled up on the couch, it hurt to sit up, to even think.

"Alex…" I whispered softly, "I…I still love you…but I hate you now…I hate you for what you did…you're a monster, a god damn filthy mother fucking ratbastard…and I hate you so much…"

I buried my face in my hands, "you fucked me up…what are you? You come into my life…like a puppy. All wagging tail and big eyes, make me love you, make me want you, need you. And then you go and do a complete one-eighty. You're not a puppy. You're a ratbastard…dangerous…more dangerous than any dog…I could compare you to a pit bull, but that would disgrace them. I have never hated someone as much as I do you at this moment. I hope you die and rot in Hell for all eternity…" I glanced up, hoping that somehow he heard me, and dreading that maybe he had. Just as I was about to drop my head back into my hands I saw it. I almost didn't see the dark, slender shape outside my window. It could've been anything, but I knew what it was. I knew it was Alex.

"Maybe you are a pit bull. You attack and attack and attack. Cancer Man's little guard and fight dog, I can't wait until you lose a fight and he puts you down." I whispered.

Then I curled up, I couldn't think anymore. All I needed right now…was sleep…so much sleep…if only it would come.

END PART I


End file.
